When It Rains
by queensterkim
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita dari kisah tentang mereka *summary yang aneh* It's Het!OnKey  Onew/girl Key  let's RnR :3


**TITLE : WHEN IT RAINS **

**Pairing : Het Onkey (Onew/Girl!Key)**

**Rating : K+  
><strong>

**Genre : FLUFF  
><strong>

**Length : One shoot**

**WARNING : GENDERSWTICH (Key as Kim Gwiboon)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saat kau membaca ini kau salah besar ketika kau mengharapkan sebuah Happy ending dengan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan bersatu hidup bahagia <em>**

**_Kau salah besar saat kau mengharap cerita ini berakhir tragis dengan sepasang Lelaki dan Perempuan terpisahkan karena cinta tidak harus memiliki _**

**_Bagaimana bisa aku menuliskan itu semua, karena saat aku menuliskan cerita ini _**

_**Usia mereka baru menginjak 8 tahun**_

Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebat. terlihat para orang tua yang sibuk memakaikan jas hujan kepada anak mereka agar buah hatinya tidak basah terkena hujan, atau mengawasi mereka dengan hati-hati saat anak mereka berjalan dengan payung kecilnya menggandeng tangan kecil itu dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajah mereka.

Namun tidak dengan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk bosan di sebuah bangku panjang di teras hall sekolahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia melihat hampir semua teman-teman sekelasnya sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. dia takut nantinya dia sendiri yang tersisa di sekolah ini yang belum dijemput. Kaki kecilnya ia goyang-goyangkan malas membuat kunciran rambut coklatnya ikut bergoyang sambil menggerutu. "Mommy,, eodigga?"

"Gwiboon..!" sapa salah satu teman gadis itu.

"Nicole..?" seorang gadis berambut ikal sebahu lari kearah Gwiboon.

"belum dijemput?" tanya Nicole.

Gwiboon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"ah~ sayang sekali, aku mau saja menemanimu, tapi appaku sudah datang, gwenchana?" tanya Nicole sedikit menyesal.

"nee, Gwenchana Nicole, aku baik-baik saja kok dah~ sampai ketemu besok"

"sampai ketemu Gwiboon"

Nicole melambaikan tangannya kearah gwiboon lalu kemudian pergi bersama appanya.

Gwiboon lalu menghela nafasnya. "pffffttt Mommy kemana sih?"

"Hei gadis cengeng, belum dijemput huh?" terdengar suara Jinki yang sedang berdiri tepat belakang Gwiboon. Gadis itu tak perlu membalikkan badannya untuk tahu siapa yang berbicara dengannya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan laki-laki itu. Kenapa harus ada bocah gembul itu sih, pikirnya.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara denganmu.." Jinki langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Gwiboon. Ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu muka dengan bocah yang ia sebut "Bocah Gembul" itu. Ia malas meladeninya. Tidak disaat dirinya sedang tidak mood.

"Hei Gwiboon.."

"Apa !"

Ini yang dia tidak suka dari gwiboon. Sikapnya yang dingin kepadanya meskipun ia hanya ingin berbicara baik-baik.

"cih sepertinya aku serba salah ya, menganggumu salah,mencoba bersikap baik salah, "

"semua sikapmu memang tidak ada yang benar bocah gembul!" ucapnya dingin.

Jinki melongos kesal, ayolah ia hanya ingin mengajak gadis menyebalkan itu bicara karena ia melihat Gwiboon hanya duduk sendirian menunggu jemputan. Apa itu salah?

Hujan itu masih turun dengan deras. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu merepotkan bagi para orang tua yang kebanyakan menjemput anak-anaknya dengan menggunakan kendaraan beroda empat.

Brrrrr

Tubuh kecil Gwiboon menggigil kedinginan, terang saja hujan yang seperti ini siapa saja bisa dibuat kedinginan. Terlebih lagi seragam sekolahnya itu hanya berlengan pendek.

Jinki menatapnya diam. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan dihatinya. Sebenarnya Jinki juga kedinginan hanya saja tidak sampai menggigil seperti gadis itu. Tapi apa yang bisa perbuat? Memeluknya? Itu hanya akan membuat gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir keatas itu mengamuk.

"Mommy cepat datang.." bibir tipis itu bergumam lirih.

Meskipun wajah itu tertunduk, namun Jinki tahu bahwa Gwiboon sedang menahan tangisnya. Hah~ dasar gadis cengeng.

Tin Tin

Suara klakson mobil yang sangat dikenali Jinki berbunyi. Pandangan matanya langsung terarah pada mobil Lexus yang sangat dikenalinya. Mobil milik bumonim Jinki. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil berwarna silver itu dan memayungi dirinya kemudian berjalan menuju dimana Jinki dan Gwiboon duduk sambil membawa sebuah payung kecil. Jinki kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pria paruh baya itu.

"Tuan kecil, maaf saya terlambat menjemput anda, ada sedikit masalah dirumah" Ujar pria paruh baya itu sambi menyerahkan payung yang ia pegang kepada Jinki.

Jinki tersenyum kecil, baginya itu bukan masalah.

"Tidak apa Chen, yang penting kau sudah datang.."

"Mari tuan, kita pulang sekarang.."

Jinki lalu menoleh belakang untuk melihat Gwiboon. Tidak apa-apa kah ia ditinggal sendirian? Kenapa rasanya begitu berat.

Sedangkan disisi lain Gwiboon mulai meneteskan matanya. Huks ia sendirian lagi. Ia tahu Jinki telah dijemput. Tinggallah dirinya sendirian. Kalau boleh memilih ia ingin ditemani, ditemani oleh Jinki. Ia bohong jika ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan bocah gembul itu. Meskipun ia jahil meskipun ia menyebalkan tapi dengan ada dirinya Gwiboon tidak pernah merasa sendirian.

"Huks, mommy.. cepat datang"

"hei gadis cengeng.."

"eh?"

Jinki belum pulang? Ia sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Gwiboon membuang muka nya lagi. Ia ingin menyembunyikan matanya yang masih basah.

"kenapa belum pulang? Pulang sana? "

"kau mengusirku?"

"iya!"

"dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"..."

Jinki berdecak kesal, gadis ini keras kepala. Jinki lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Gwiboon.

"ayo, pulang bersama ku saja, mungkin saja bumonim mu masih lama menjemput, lagi pula lihat, tubuhmu bahkan sudah menggigil Masih mau tetap seperti ini huh?"

Gwiboon masih menundukkan kepalanya. Namun tangan kanan mungil itu bergerak menyambut tangan Jinki. Jinki tersenyum puas. Entahlah ada rasa sedikit senang saat Gwiboon menerima ajakannya.

Hup

Dengan sedikit melompat Gwiboon kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya menepuk roknya pelan lalu memperbaiki letak tas pinknya yang sedang ia pakai.

"jangan menangis lagi oke? Kau kelihatan jelek.." ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek

"siapa yang menangis!"

"lalu pipi mu kenapa basah?"

"Ini karena air hujan tahu!"

Jinki lalu menaikan alis matanya sebelah. Sudah jelas – jelas ia menangis masih menyangkal.

"Tuan kecil, kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

Chen berusaha menengahi agar Jinki Gwiboon berhenti adu mulut.

"Tentu Chen,,, hei ayo kita pergi" Jinki kemudian menarik tangan Gwiboon tapi ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"kenapa lagi huh?"

"payungnya Cuma satu.." ujar Gwiboon ragu

"lalu? Kita bisa pakai berdua.." jawab Jinki bingung

"tapi..."

"mau pulang tidak?"

Gwiboon lalu menatap ragu, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan payungnya tapi entah kenapa ada saat-saat dimana perut Gwiboon terasa geli saat ia berdekatan dengan Jinki. Dan rasanya aneh.

Jinki memutar bola matanya malas ia tidak paham dengan maksud Gwiboon. Dengan gemas ia menggegam tangan kecil milik Gwiboon dan menariknya.

Gadis dan laki-laki kecil itu kemudian berjalan dengan sebuah payung kecil mereka sebagai pelindung dari hujan yang masih turun itu. Satu dari kedua tangan mereka masing berpegang dengan tangkai paying. Berusaha agar tubuh mungil mereka tertutup payung seluruhnya . Chen yang berjalan mendahului mereka hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sempat melirik kebelakang melihat Jinki dan Gwiboon berjalan dengan diam. Bukankah mereka berdua itu menggemaskan?

Gwiboon melirik kearah Jinki yang terus menatap kedepan. Bisa ia lihat bahu itu sedikit merengkuh sama seperti bahunya sebagai tanda ia kedingin. Entahlah saat ini dimata Gwiboon Jinki tidak lah buruk seperti yang selama ini ia kira. Selalu membuatnya menangis, menghilangkan Sica boneka kesayangan Gwiboon berbagai macam kejahilannya yang lain. Tapi kenapa hari ini sikap Jinki ia rasa seperti seorang pangeran di dongeng-dongeng yang ia pernah dengar atau yang pernah ia baca. Tanpa ia sadari bibir tipis itu mengulum senyum. Sepayung berdua bersama Jinki? Haruskah ia menceritakannya kepada Nicole sahabatnya?

"Jinki.."

"mmm.."

"terima kasih.."

Sontak langkah Jinki berhenti. Gwiboon mengucap kan terima kasih? Ke dirinya?

"eh? "

"lupakan.."

"hei,, aku yakin aku talah mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari mulutmu"

"he? Masa? Kau salah dengar mungkin" Gwiboon berusaha menahan senyumnya.

_Terima kasih, Jinki karena kau telah menemaniku, mengajakku ikut bersama mu agar aku tidak sendirian. ]_

Chen kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk mereka sampai Jinki dan Gwiboon masuk kemobil.

"Gwiboon, demi Tuhan aku mendengarmu mengucapkan sesuatu tadi" yakin Jinki.

"tidak ada bocah gembul, sudah kubilangkan kau salah dengar"

"ah kau cerewet, dasar bocah gembul"

"Yah kau dasar gadis cengeng!"

Mereka berdua lalu saling membuang muka. Namun setelah itu mereka tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh satu sama lain.

Chen yang melihat tingkah mereka dari kursi kemudi tertawa kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hah~ tingkah mereka berdua memang ajaib. Sebentar akur lalu setelah itu adu mulut lagi.

Namun ia percaya, mereka berdua punya rasa yang sama terhadap satu sama lain rasa yang akan semakin bertumbuh besar bersamaan dengan bertambahnya usia mereka.

_**Ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah mereka , karena ini adalah sepenggal cerita tentang mereka dari Kisah mereka yang sebenarnya. **_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : UYEAH I'M BACK ^O^ *THROW CONFETTI* **

**Annyeong readers, kalian kembali bertemu si author geje ini  
>fiuh test SNMPTN usai<br>dan saat kembali menjalani profesi sebagai author  
>aku bawa ff baru,,<strong>

**seperti biasa yang udah READ, REVIEW OK?**  
><strong>Say no to SILENT READER<strong>

**makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah meluangkan waktu nya untuk RnR semua ff ku**  
><strong>*hug reader atu atu*<strong>

**Review dari kalian adalah semangat buat saya**  
><strong>moga suka ok ^^<strong>  
><strong>Love you~<strong>


End file.
